Hikaru?
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


The only people she had ever been close to had been the twins, yet over time they had blocked her and went into a world where only the two of them could understand the other, at the shortly after they joined the host club, her father had shipped her off to a boarding school, and while she had known each of the members of the host club, she never really hung out with them and had drifted away from the twins as they pushed her to leave. Over time the girl emotions became hidden behind a mask of indifference, she leaned against the wall across from the room she knew the host club was in. Her long dark locks cascaded down her back while her green eyes shimmered as she looked at her nails, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee.

She brought her gaze up as the door flew open a whole bunch of giggling girls left, and through the door several men stood staring at her, she propped her leg on the wall and continued looking at her nails, while mumbling to herself, "I really need to cut these." Two pairs of shoes appeared in her line of sight she looked up at two wide eyed twins, "May I help you?" The hurt showed in their eyes but they had hurt her feelings enough that she didn't care, the only reason she was here was to deliver a message and so she did, "I was sent to give you this, something about a ball and my birthday, father made me invite you."

She spun and started walking away ignoring the glares many of the members were giving her, she stopped in front of a very feminine male, "Your new." The guy nodded and she shrugged walking on.

The twins watch the woman leave, Hikaru was the first to comment, "Is it just me or did she get cold?" Kaoru watched as the girl turned a corner out of sight then looked at his brother, "No she is different now, I can't help but feel that is our fault?" Both looked at Harhui who had overheard that statement, "What did you two do to her, what was she like before, and who is she?" Kyoya snapped his book shut, "She is the only daughter of an instant oil owener, her father owns a good majority of the oil we use in this country, Kamiko Ito. Before she left for the all girls boarding school on her own request she had been bubbly, happy and all around nice. If my sources are correct, she grew up with our resident twins and was the only one before Tamaki to try and break the wall, but they pushed her away."

He paused opening his book and reading, "A week before she asked to be moved Hikaru told her she was a useless tag along and to leave them alone." Harhui looked at her friends with wide eyes, "You pushed away someone who was willing to try and truly get to know you?" Tamaki was still staring at where the dark haired girl had left as he spoke with a serious air, "No they didn't try they did, she was the one who helped me distinguish between the two, I didn't know who she was at the time and didn't bother asking." Almost every member was suddenly glaring at the twins, only three noticing the look of pure hurt and sadness in the older ones eyes.

Kamiko sighed looking at the dress her father had insisted she wear, she didn't even want a party after all it was just a chance at matchmaking, and she had been over relationships for sometime now. The week had gone by fast and as she stared at the dress in distain sighed as she started getting ready for the party that started in two hours. After she was dressed her dark hair up in an elegant bun small pearls laid throughout it, her make-up was flawless. She stood, knowing guests had arrived by the music floating up the stairs, taking one last look she sighed, her eyes no longer shined like they used to life set in.

The music stopped as she appeared at the top of the stairs, tuxes and dresses were everywhere and all eyes had turned to her. She walked down the stairs one hand on the rail, and made her way through the party floor stopping to small talk, after she had made her way and was seen she slipped outside, the small lights lit the garden that without them would be completely dark. There was a spot that no one had known of, she had designed that part of the garden and it held all her favorite flowers, a small pond in the center with a bench off the side.

She sat on the bench the lights twinkling off the water in the pond and sighed, gasping and turning to look as a voice spoke, "I remember this spot even at five you had a flare for design." Hikaru walked forward her gaze moved back to the pond, "What do you want?" He sat next to her and was quite for a few minutes before saying something she never expected from him, "You know see you last week was hard, the light that used to dance in your eyes is gone as well as the giggling girl who used to follow me and Kaoru. Do you know what made it worse…" He looked at her, "The fact that I know I am the cause of this drastic change."

Green eyes returned to the pond, "Hikaru it wasn't all you, yes you hurt me when you said those things, but life set in shortly after." He seemed puzzled at that, "What?" Her green eyes settled on amber, "Hikaru, do you remember my mother?" He gave a nod and she smiled sadly, "She's no longer around, around the same time I found out something and it was the true reason I left." The questioning look he gave her caused her to look at the sky, "Hikaru I'm not well, the doctors say I have ten years at tops."

She could tell he was confused so she tried again turning to look at him fully, "I'm dying." She watched the shock pass his face, then hurt passed her eyes as he stood shook his head and ran off. She looked at the water, "Father wants to marry me off to a man to have a child, with me knowing they will lose me, I can't do that to any child of mine." She didn't realize that Kaoru had been hiding in the bushes and had heard every word, as she spoke again his eyes widened, "With such a low chance of survival, I've accepted my fate, I just wish I could have a long happy one."

She stood taking one last look at the pond, then turned wrapping her hands around herself, she went up the servant stairs and slipped into her bedroom, she shut the door and turned only to freeze, Hikaru was sitting on her bed. He looked up their eyes catching, "Kamiko, I love you I have always loved you and to be honest I would rather spend the time I can showing you just how much." She blinked and slid to the floor, no emotion passed her face, "Hikaru I…" He crossed the room and knelt kissing her with a passion that left her breathless.

Weeks turned to months and months turned to two years, Kamiko sat in the doctors office both Kaoru and Hikaru there all gaping at the two different set of news, the doctor was grinning, as she asked him to repeat what he had said, "Your disease is gone we cannot find any trace of it, but we did find a very definite sign on pregnancy." Kaoru grinned and ran out informing the whole of the host club screaming, "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" Kamiko looked at Hikaru who was still stunned, she touched his arm, the doctor just realizing the double bomb was not a good idea and snuck out, "Hikaru?"

He blinked and looked at her, just as the whole club crowded into the room he touched her stomach, "I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a dad!" Tamaki was crying and hugging Kyoya, "Were going to be grandparents!" Harhui was pulling her delusional boyfriend off of the scowling shadow king. Kamiko smiled, "As happy I am everyone excited about the baby, um does anyone care I'm not dying anymore?" Sevearl gasps were heard, and Harhui who had easily became her best friend slapped Kaoru over the head, "And that wasn't important."

The small girl hugged her and pulled back, with a sly look in her eyes, "So when's the wedding?" Hikaru looked puzzled, "What wedding? Kaoru slapped his face, "Dear brother, she is telling you to ask the mother of your child to marry you!" Kamiko smirked at the younger twin, how had come out of the closet a year ago, and was dating a man he met at Harhui's grocery store. Her attention turned to a wide eyed Hikaru, "You know me well enough that I honestly don't care if we ever get married, I'm happy as is…" She paused and wrinkled her nose a habit that she gained whenever displeased, "Although I doubt father will like it much."

Hikaru was hopping from foot to foot his hand in his pocket, he glanced at Harhui who gave a small nod. Kamiko watched the exchange with interest, but turning her full attention to her love as he spoke, "I really had planned a more romantic setting, and honestly this is not how I pictured doing this." He pulled a little white box across the top it read Graff on the top, she gaped that designer didn't sell anything under 2 million. He got down on one knee and smiled, "Would you do the honor of letting me love you for the rest of my life?" The wing was endowed with a blue diamond, with sleek diamonds around the silver gold band. Her hand flew to her mouth her eyes searching his, she dropped onto the floor and grabbed his hands still holding the open box as she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

The shiver she felt run down his back made her smile as she said softly, "Of course I will marry you…on one condition." His head snapped back and he looked her in the eyes as she smiled, "I am not living with your overly excited brother, your completely fashion crazed mother or my father. And he is not dressing my child!" Kaoru was humming in an innocent tone, as he threw something that landed on her lap. She picked up the small item and froze, "A house?" Kaoru smiled, "Well Harhui got to help pick out the ring, so I helped pick out an estate." She blinked at Hikaru, "Really unlike you to plan ahead?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "That was my doing, he asked for a list of things needed." Her smile grew, "I see."

Several months passed, her due date only days away, she had found out that she was having triplets. They had moved in quickly after the news, both Kamiko and Kaoru were in the babies room, three cribs. Kaoru was studying the room he had already the of every toy imagine, that the children each had two rooms filled with toys. She grounded catching Kaoru attention, "Hospital NOW!" Within the hour her brother in law had her in the hospital checked in and had called Hikaru who had to accompany his mom to Paris and was already on a jet there.

She glared at him, "YOU TELL ME TO BREATH ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL THROW YOU OUT A WIDNOW!" The doctor walked in, and checked, "Well it's time, when I say push." Several nurses were in the room assisting, she did as she was told and after over a day of labor, Hikaru's plane had to land only half way there and he was missing the birth. When he did arrive the entire host club was passing around three small bundles, one was handed to him, but he just shook his head going to his wife, "Are you okay, I am so sorry I was late."

A small pink bundle was placed into her arms as she looked up, "I am fine grab your son." The only blue blanket was placed in his arms, Harhui told him how to hold the baby, he looked down at the tuff of red hair, and bright calculating green eyes staring with interest at him. Hikaru only looked up when she said, "Kyo." He looked at the bundle, "I like that, and the other two?" She smiled, "Kai, and Kei." He raised an eyebrow, "I like that. As Harhui and Kaoru came over he got a look in the two pink bundles, and saw red hair on both, but one with brilliant green eyes and one with amber.

They lived happily raising their children with love, and care. Kaoru inherited their moms fashion line and Hikaru helped Kamiko with the very large oil company


End file.
